


Just Breathe

by Sweatypuppy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Panic Attack, seths freaking out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweatypuppy/pseuds/Sweatypuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A confrontation with Lesnar had left Seth more than a little shaken up, and his security guards are the only ones there at the moment to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration struck after seeing Seth utterly _terrified_ last night. I personally don't think it's wonderful but... Here ya go!!

"I'm not going to hurt you. _Tonight._ "

It sent shivers down Seth's spine.

As Lesnar walked away, he stared, eyes wide. He was shivering, cold, but sweating through his vest.

He didn't know why he was so afraid. He could totally take this guy on. Any day. Maybe he was just overreacting?

Of course... This is the man who broke the streak. He was able to take down the _Undertaker._

He figured that was enough justification to start hyperventilating like he was.

Jamie and Joey had just noticed how hard he was breathing, after being busy with making sure Brock was really gone and wasn't going to be coming back.

"Seth? Hey, calm down..." Jamie pressed a hand to his back, making him jump and shake his head.

"N-no..." He muttered, and as soon as Jamie moved his hand, he was backing toward the wall, pressing his back against it and dropping the briefcase in his hand. It fell with a metal clang, making him jump again, and he hid his face in his hands.

His security guards shared worried glances, watching their boss fall apart over something seemingly small, and feeling pretty sorry for him. They were both loyal to their jobs, and that was to keep Seth Rollins safe and sound. Keeping him in his right mind must've been part of the deal...

Joey stepped forward first, biting his lip as Seth slid down to wall to sit against it, and kneeled in front of him. "Seth, take a couple deep breaths, you'll be alright." He reached out to rub his shoulder, being able to really feel how hard he was shivering now.

"N-no, I'm okay- I'll be okay..."

"Not if you keep breathing like that." Jamie sat down with the two of them, patting Seth's knee. "Come on, in and out, real slow. You've gottah relax."

"I _can't_ relax!" Seth moved his hands and yelled at them, his voice echoing through the hallway. "He's going to fucking _kill_ me if I don't win tonight! He's gonnah snap me in half!"

Two simultaneous sighs from his boys, and Seth whimpered, shaking his head and ducking down to avoid their eyes. "I'm sorry. No, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." He peeked up to look at them, meeting two concerned pairs of eyes. "I-I mean it! I'm fine!"

Of course, they didn't buy it, Jamie raising an eyebrow as Joey moved to sit with the other two.

"Good, then you can try breathing like a normal human being." Jamie stated plainly, shaking Seth's knee lightly. Seth stared at him, holding his breath altogether before he finally decided to take his advice and breathe slowly. Calmly.

A few minutes of that, and his security guards were helping him up with gentle hands, assuring him he'd do a great job later that night, and that everything would be fine.

And he actually believed it, which was a surprise to him.

Unfortunately, that didn't last the night.


End file.
